Schnell Download
'Bücher-Schnell-Download' Hier wird kostenloser Bücher-Schnell-Download nach dem Motto "Was man hat, hat man" angeboten. Jeder hat schon man die Erfahrung gemacht, dass im Internet zur Verrfügung gestellte Titel plötzlich über Nacht aus dem Internet verschwinden - sowie von privaten Seiten als auch von staatlichen Einrichtungen. Als mahnendes Beispiel ist der Fall der Landkarten der II. Österreichischen Landaufnahme zu nennen, wo man jedes enzelne Haus im Internet lokalisieren konnte und die über Nacht verschwunden sind, um dann Jahre später von einer anderen staatlichen Stelle kostenpflichtig angeboten zu werden. Um dem vorzubeugen, gilt es, sich die benötigten Materialien auf den eigenen Rechner herunter zu laden. Überdies kann man effektiver und Internet-unabhängig arbeiten. Hier die Zusammenstellung von Links zum kostenlosen schnellen Download. 'Bibliographie zum Schnell-Download' 'Monographien und Indices' Adalbert Král v. Dobrá Voda: Der Adel von Böhmen, Mähren und Schlesien (1904) Vladimír Růžek: Česká heraldická literatura od roku 1946 do roku 1980 (1984) - Tschechische heraldische Literatur von 1946 bis 1980 Heraldika na stránkách Sborníku archivních prací 1950–2000 (2000) - Heraldik auf den Seiten der Archivarbeiten 1950 -2000 Historický ústav AV ČR – bibliografické databáze – Bibliographiedatenbank des Tschechischen Historischen Instituts mit allen bedeutenderen historiographischen Periodikas. Michel Popoff: Bibliographie héraldique internationale (2008). Anton F. Malinovský: Seznam článků v oborových heraldických periodikách - Zusammenstellung von Artikeln in heraldischen Fachperiodikas - Stand 12. XI. 2012) – Bibliografie für Böhmen im XX. Jhdt. als Datei .xls - beinhaltet Artikel-Indices, es fehlen nur: Zpravodaj Klubu genealogů a heraldiků Ostrava. Anton F. Malinovský: Almanach českých šlechtických rodů | Almanach českých šlechtických a rytířských rodů 1996–2011 – Almanach böhmischer Adelsgeschlechter 1996-2011 - Personenindex 1.538 und 208 sowie Kreuzindex mit 1.746 Einträgen der beiden aktuell in Böhmen erschenenden Adelsalmanachs als Datei .xls. Vladivoj Tomek: Heraldicko-genealogické články mimo oborová periodika (Stand Februar 2011)Heraldisch-genealogische Artikel außerhalb der Periodikas – Bibliografie im Format einer Datei .xls, die neben Fachbüchern auch außerhalb der heraldisch-genealogischen Fachliteratur erschienen Beiträge beinhaltet, insgesamt 9.402-Artikel-Indices. Rudolf Johann Graf Meraviglia-Crivelli: Der Böhmische Adel(1886) strany: I–XVI | 1–10 | 11–20 | 21–30 | 31–40 | 41–50 | 51–60 | 61–70 | 71–80 | 81–90 | 91–100 | 101–110 | 111–120 | 121–130 | 131–140 | 141–150 |151–160 | 161–170 | 171–180 | 181–190 | 191–200 | 201–210 | 211–220 | 221–230 | 231–240 | 241–250 | 251–260 | 261–270| 271–280 | 281–290 |291–296 | tabulky: 1–10 | 11–20 | 21–30 | 31–40 | 41–50 | 51–60 | 61–70| 71–80 | 81–90 | 91–100 | 101–110 | 111–120 | 121–130 | 131–144| rejstřík na s. VI–XVI | Niederer Adel (1–187), Fürstenhäuser (188–210), Nachträge (211–276), Abgestorbener Adel (277–296) Heinrich von Kadich – Conrad Blažek: Der Mährische Adel(1899) strany: I–IV | 1–10 | 11–20 | 21–30 | 31–40 | 41–50 | 51–60 | 61–70 | 71–80 | 81–90 | 91–100 | 101–110 | 111–120 | 121–130 | 131–140 | 141–150 |151–160 | 161–170 | 171–180 | 181–190 | 191–200 | 201–210 | 211–220 | 221–230 | 231–240 | 241–250 | 251–260 | 261–270 | 271–280 | 281–290 |291–300 | 301–310 | 311–321 tabulky: 1–10 | 11–20 | 21–30 | 31–40 | 41–50 | 51–60 | 61–70 | 71–80 | 81–90 | 91–100 | 101–110 | 111–120 |121–130 | 131–140 | 141–150 | 151–160 | 161–170 | 171–180 | 181–190 | 191–200 | 201–210 |211–215| rejstřík na s. 301–321| Die Familien (1–193), Nachtrag I (194–284), Nachtrag II (257–284), Domherren von Olmütz (285–300) Conrad Blažek: Der abgestorbene Adel der Provinz Schlesien und der O. Lausitz I–III(1887–1894) Antonín Masák: Pečeti šlechty české, moravské a slezské (1905–1914) Siegel des böhmischen, mährischen und schlesischen Adels –''digitalizoval A. F. Malinovský'' Martin Kolář – August Sedláček: Českomoravská heraldika – část všeobecná(1902) Böhmisch-Mährische Heraldik - allgemeiner Teil Předmluva, Rozvržení díla(3–8) I. Úvod do heraldiky. Čím jest česká heraldika samorostlá(9–14) II. Vyměření heraldická– Erby korporací světských, duchovních, rytířských řádů duchovních. Erby daly jména rodinám. Erby vzaty byly od jmen osad, Příjmí šlechtických rodin od erbů vzatá (15–34) III. Dějiny erbů, erbovního práva a heraldiky(35–42) IV. Dějiny erbovního práva. Právo erby udíleti a je polepšovati– Polepšení erbů šlechtických (43–68) V. Právo erbovní. Stejnost erbů svědčí o společném původu(69–81) VI. Dějiny české heraldiky– O pramenech. Seznam erbovních listů šlechty českomoravské do r. 1526 (82–110) VII. O vývodech a pohřbech(111–134) VIII. Barvy a kožešiny(135–143) IX. Terminologie. Zvláštnosti filologické heraldických názvů jak předmětů tak i jich vlastností(144–146) X. Štít a jeho kusy(147–166) XI. Obecná erbovní znamení– Čtvernohá zvířata. Ptáci. Ryby, obojživelníci, hmyz. Rostliny v heraldice. Tělesa nebeská a vyobrazení erbovní vzatá od země a jejích částí. Fantastické tvary. Z části lidé, z části zvířata. Části rozdílných zvířat. Umělá vyobrazení erbovní. Nástroje, nářadí, náčiní a nábytek. Stavby a jejich části. Šaty, ozdoba a odznaky důstojnosti. Zbraně a části jejich. Pečeti táborské. Kříže, znamení a známky (167–222) XII. Helma– Tvary helmic. Helmy kbelíkové. Otevřené helmy. Zavřité helmy. Nátěr helmy. Počet a poměr helmic. Postavení a hodnost helmy. Koruny a točenice. Pokrývadla nebo fafrnochy (223–235) XIII. Klénoty(236–262) XIV. Ozdobné kusy heraldické– Stany erbovní. Hesla (devise). Korouhve, prapory a vlajky (263–279) XV. Heraldické odznaky hodností a důstojností– Koruny, čepice, klobouky, řády, hole. Koruny důstojností. Klobouky a čepice. Odznaky důstojností za štítem i ve štítě. Odznaky řádů (280–294) XVI. Vedlejší znamení (výzdoby)(295–304) XVII. Změny rodného erbu v jednotlivých rozrodech a rodinách, které záměnou heroltského kusu na štítě za obecné erbovní znamení na klenotním místě nastanou– Příklady náhradních erbů. Složené erby. Všeobecné poznámky ku skřížení erbů (305–338) XVIII. Blasonování– Podrobné popisy. Štít prostý. Štít rozdělený. O štítech na kříž rozdělených. Blasonování svrchní části erbu, ozdobných kusů. Historisování erbů. Navrhování, posuzování, poznávání (339–371) Přídavek o turnajích(372–377) Rejstřík jmen osobních a rejstřík věcný(378–436) Obsah(437–444) August Sedláček: Českomoravská heraldika – část zvláštní(1925) Böhmisch-Mährische Heraldik - Spezialteil'I. oddělení – Rodové velcí a rozšíření –1–20 | 21–40 | 41–60 | 61–88 II. oddělení – Staré rodiny v Čechách –89–110 | 111–130 | 131–150 | 151–170 | 171–190 | 191–210 | 211–230 | 231–250 | 251–278 III. oddělení – Staré rodiny na Moravě –279–300 | 301–331 Klíč k poznání starých rodův –331–354 IV. oddělení – Rodiny erbovní a přistěhovalé –355–380 | 381–400 | 401–420 | 421–440 | 441–460 | 461–480 | 481–500 | 501–520 | 521–540 | 541–560 |561–580 | 581–600 | 601–620 | 621–640 | 641–660 | 661–680| 681–693 Ukazovatel znamení –694–720 | 721–743 Josef Pilnáček: Staromoravští rodové (1930)'Altmährische Geschlechter Josef Pilnáček: Neznámé rody a znaky staré Moravy, ed. M. Švábenský (1983) Unbekannte Geschlechter und Wappen Altmährens. Josef Pilnáček: Rody starého Slezska (1991) Geschlechter des alten Schlesiens. FLAGGEN, WAPPEN und SIEGEL – Änderungen und Ergänzungen (1986–1999): Heft 1 | Heft 2 | Heft 3 | Heft 4 | Heft 5 | Heft 6 | Heft 7 | Heft 8 | Heft 9 | Heft 10 | Heft 11 | Heft 12 | Heft 13 | Heft 14 | Heft 15 | Heft 16 |Heft 17 | Heft 18 | Heft 19 |Heft 20 | Heft 21 | Heft 22 | Heft 23 | Heft 24 | Heft 25 | Heft 26 | Heft 27 | Heft 28 | Heft 29 | Heft 30 | Heft 31 | Heft 32 | Heft 33 | Heft 34 | Heft 35 | Heft 36 | Heft 37 | Heft 38 | Heft 39 | Heft 40 | Heft 41 | Heft 42 | Heft 43 | Heft 44 | Heft 45 | Heft 46 |Heft 47 |Index 1–91 – digitalizoval A. F. Malinovský A. F. Malinovský: Jihočeský herold –'Südböhmischer Herold Index' A. F. Malinovský: Signum historiae – Index J. Štěpán: Heraldická tvorba na dvoře olomouckých biskupů na přelomu renesance a baroka (2008) –'Resumé' K. Müller: K heraldickým památkám hradu Hukvaldy (2007) J. Nebeský: České znaky v běhu staletí | Czech Heraldry through the Centuries | Emblemes tcheques dans le cours des siecles |Wappen in den Ländern der Böhmischen Krone | Вековая история чешских гербов | Los escudos checos en el transcurso de los siglos (2007) – dummer Artikel aber auch in Deutsch P. Tybitancl: Poznámky k heraldickému vývodu Václava Popela z Lobkowicz a jeho manželky Markéty Františky rozené hraběnky z Dietrichsteina na Mikulově (2006) I. Purš – J. Hausenblasová: Kontakty Michaela Maiera s Rudolfem II. v Praze roku 1609 (In: Studia Rudolphina2005) –'Alchymistische Symbole in der Heraldik' M. Ryantová: Neznámý fragment štambuchu Felixe Kaplíře ze Sulevic ve Stuttgartu (2005) M. Svobodová: Rodinná kronika Václava Viléma Cetenského z Cetně a jeho potomků z let 1677–1769 v rukopise XXIII F 93 (2005) D. Kütner: Soupis pečetí ve Státním okresním archivu v Přerově(2003) Wappenbuch Simon Haendel's, Vědecká knihovna v Olomouci, sign. M I 472 (2003) – deutsches Stammbuch aus der 2. Hälfte des 16. Jhdt. J. Štěpán: Rektorské, regentské a konviktuální pečeti olomoucké univerzity od konce 16. století do roku 1747(2002) Katalog Česká panovnická a státní symbolika – Vývoj od středověku do současnosti (2002 – Ansicht) J. Stibor – K. Müller: Bludovický zvon z roku 1617 – Těšínská šlechta na Dolních a Horních Bludovicích před Bílou horou (2002) K. H. Feder: Die ritterliche ungarische Gesellschaft vom Drachen (Societas draconis) (2000) P. Blattný a kol.: Valdštejnská obrazárna v Chebském muzeu (1999) | web A. Kalous: English heraldic terminology: Analysis and comparison with czech (1998) – anglicko–česká heraldická terminologie V. Elznic: Renobilitační procesy pražské (1986) V. Palivec: Heraldická symbolika (1978) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' katalog k výstavěHusitství v erbech (1976) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' J. Sajner: G. J. Mendels Wappen (1974) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' D. Stará: Konvářské značky pražských mistrů (1974) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' A. Karlovský: Astronomical motifs as armorial charges (1972) B. Šimek: Rukověť heraldikova (1972) B. Ryba: Epitafy v kapli betlemské (1952) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' Vocabulaire - Atlas Héraldique | Français – English – Deutsch – Español – Italiano – Nederlandsch (1952) V. Kočka: Unhoštské rodiny erbovní (1948) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' V. Palivec: Erbovní lékaři v Čechách (1941) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' V. Rytíř: Heraldické tinktury (1941) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' V. Rytíř: Heraldická růže (1941) –''skeny poskytlaHukvaldská heraldická galerie'' M. Volf: Drobná šlechta v Mirovicích před třicetiletou válkou (1940) –''poskytl'' A. F. Malinovský B. Strér: Erbovní rodiny v Domažlicích (1937) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' A. Markus - J. Pilnáček: Znamení a znaky nešlechticů(1933 | 2004) A. Procházka: Erby okresu vyškovského(1932) –''skeny poskytla Hukvaldská heraldická galerie'' V. Vojtíšek: Znak hlavního města Prahy (1928) –''poskytl K. Chobot'' V. Vojtíšek: O pečetěch a erbech měst pražských i jiných českých (1928) –''poskytl'' S. Kasík V. Vojtíšek: Naše státní znaky (staré a nynější) (1921) –''poskytl K. Chobot'' V. Houdek: Moravské vývody erbovní (1917) A. Sedláček: Pýcha urozenosti a vývody u starých Čechův a Moravanův (1914, Ergänzungen 1923) V. Houdek: Náhrobky Prusinovských z Víckova (1914) H. Ströhl: Städte-Wappen von Österreich–Ungarn (1904) – Auswahl Böhmen, Mähren und Schlesien –''poskytl S. Kasík'' F. Bernau: Studien und Materialien zur Specialgeschichte und Heimatskunde des deutschen Sprachgebiets in Böhmen und Mähren – Nordwestböhmens Grabmonumente (1903) –''poskytl S. Kasík, skenoval O. Kotyza'' F. Bernau: Studien und Materialien zur Specialgeschichte und Heimatskunde des deutschen Sprachgebiets in Böhmen und Mähren – Deutschböhmens Adelshalle (1903) –''poskytl S. Kasík, skenoval O. Kotyza'' V. Král: Znaky rodů českých (1894–1902) –''poskytl S. Kasík, skenoval O. Kotyza'' V. Král: Znaky měst českých (1894–1899) –''poskytl S. Kasík, skenoval'' O. Kotyza Znaky rodů českých (b.d.) –''poskytl S. Kasík, skenoval 'O. Kotyza'' A. Bauer: Die Adelsdocumente österreichischer Alchemisten (1893) M. Gritzner: Grundsätze der Wappenkunst verbunden mit einem Handbuch der heraldischen Terminologie (1889) –'on-line' E. A. Krahl: Mährisches Wappenbuch vom Jahre 1888, ed. R. Belcredi (1888 | 1986) J. Ledr: Hrabata Chotkové z Chotkova a Vojnína (1886) M. Kolář: Nejstarší pečeti šlechty české až do roku 1300 (1883) A. Rybička: Královéhradecké rodiny erbovní (1873) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' C. v. Querfurth: Kritisches Wörterbuch der Heraldischen Terminologie (1872) –''poskytl S. Kasík'' V. Widimsky: Städtewappen des Österreichischen Kaiserstaates – Königreich Böhmen (1864) –''poskytl S. Kasík'' P. von Rádics: Über drei alte Stammbücher des Laibachers Museum (Wagensperg, Lamberg, Gablkhoven) (1862) – aus'' Google'' A. Rybička: O erbích, pečetěch a znacích stavu kněžského v Čechách (1862) – aus'' Google'' A. Rybička: Něco o umění heraldickém (1862) – aus Google F. K. Miltner – H. O. Miltner – J. Neumann: Beschreibung der bisher bekannten böhmischen Privatmünzen und Medaillen (1852) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' O. Titan von Hefner: Grund-Saeze der Wappenkunst (1855) – aus Google V. Hájek z Libočan: Kronika česká (1819) –'on line' Ústřední knihovny FF MU Erneuert- und Vermehrtes Wappen-Buch (1701) – "alter Siebmacher" –''odkazem přispěl Petr Roubíček'' J. Ramsler: Blumen des fürstlichen Collegii zu Tübingen (1627) A. Schmidt-Brentano: Kaiserliche und k.k. Generale 1618–1815 (2006) | Die k. k. / k. u. k. Generalität 1816–1918 (2007) V. Líva: Seznamy pražských novoměšťanů za léta 1618–1653 (1937) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' V. Líva: Studie o Praze pobělohorské III – Změny v domovním majetku a konfiskace (1935) –''poskytl A. F.'' Malinovský Ottův slovník naučný (1888–1909 + Ergänzungen) –'Pedent zu Brockhaus in Tschechisch - Ottos wissenschaftliche Wörterbuch OSN - on-line Ausgabe mit Anzahl Artikel adlien Genealogie und Heraldik' A. v. Doerr: Der Adel der Böhmischen Kronländer (1900) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' A. P. Šlechta: Rodopisné rozhledy –Z pravěku do novověku I-1 + rodokmen (1922) •Z pravěku do novověku II-2 – Dějiny Karlíků z Nežetic do sklonku 16. století + rodokmen (1925) •Z pravěku do novověku IV-1 – Jan Šlechta ze Všehrd 1466–1525 (1925) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' F. J. Häussler: Ahnentafeln und Stammbäume (1929) L. Nedopil: Deutsche Adelsproben aus dem Deutschen Ordens-Central-Archive (1868) A. Schimon: Der Adel von Böhmen, Mähren und Schlesien (1859) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' C. von Wurzbach: Biographisches Lexikon des Kaisertums Österreich (1856–1906) –'on-line' F. Vlasák: Staročeská šlechta a její potomstvo po třicetileté válce (1856) – aus Google J. G. Megerle von Mühlfeld: Österreichisches Adels-Lexikon 1701–1820 (1822–1824) – aus'' Google'' F. Palacký: Přehled současný nejvyšších důstojníků a úředníků zemských i dvorských ve Království českem, od nejstarších časů až do nynějška, ed. J. Charvát (1832 | 1941) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' K. Pilat: Materialien zur diplomatischen Genealogie des Adels der oestrreichischen Monarchie (1812) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' Digitální knihovna "České sněmy" –'Digitale Bibliothek Böhmische Stände - Teil der digitalen Parlamensbibliothek' V. Koblížek: Příspěvek k poznání stavu lékařské terminologie barokního období (1999) J. Bělič – A. Kamiš – K. Kučera: Malý staročeský slovník (1978) J. Anděl: Chronologie a nástin dějin všeobecných (1927) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' V. Vojtíšek: Radnice staroměstská v Praze (1923) –''poskytl A. F. Malinovský'' H. Jireček (ed.): Codex Juris Bohemici V/3 – Constitutiones Margraviatus Moraviae anno 1628 reformatae (1890) –Inhalt J. J. H. Czikann: Die lebenden Schriftsteller Mährens (1812) –Inhalt J. W. Monse: Suppenditata ad historiam litterariam Moraviae (1777) 'Periodikas online:' • Erwerbshinweis - Časopis Společnosti přátel starožitností možno koupit u Společnosti přátel starožitností. • Erwerbshinweis - Dostupné svazky možno koupit u Heraldické společnosti v Praze •'Seit 1984 enthalten die Heraldischen Jahrbüchern Zusammenfassungen in Deutsch!' • Erwerbshinweis - Dostupná čísla možno koupit u České genealogické a heraldické společnosti v Praze ■ Zpravodaj pobočky ČGHSP v Ústí nad Orlicí 1977–1988 •obsah ZGHSÚ - Nachrichtenblatt der Zweigstelle ČGHSP v Ústí nad Orlicí 1977–1988 (nicht komplett) • Erwerbshinweis - Dostupná čísla možno koupit u Moravské genealogické a heraldické společnosti